


Dancing With A Stranger

by dreaminkwaii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Markhyuck Month, Misunderstandings, Romance, songs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminkwaii/pseuds/dreaminkwaii
Summary: Haechan was left on his own with his thoughts, yearning for the warmth that had gone. He ventured out, hoping to distract him from the aching longing.





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> 2/7/2019 - Markhyuck month!
> 
> For those who don't know, this is just a small celebration I did for my birth month (and also the month between Markhyuck's birthdays). I'll be posting (I hope so) short fics per day based on songs that I had picked.
> 
> 〖Today's playlist〗  
> ↠ Sam Smith // Dancing with a stranger

_I wasn’t going out tonight._

_But boy, I need to get you off my mind._

_I know exactly what I have to do._

_I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight._

The mellow song serenades the apartment, its tune dances in the ears of a man lying alone on his worn out couch. He mouths the lyrics as he reaches out his phone, where once it was full of loving messages followed by cute emojis. His finger push on the home button and the phone lights up to an empty lock screen. _Nothing_ , his aching little heart whispers.

Inputting his fingerprint, the lock screen changes to his home screen. A gorgeous smile from a beautiful man decorates his home screen, a wave of emotions pulses through Haechan. How he misses seeing that smile up close, how he misses that smile that he could call his own. There was once when he could feel the man’s warmth enveloping him, cuddling him to a blissful slumber but now the man is not here anymore.

Haechan tries his best to ignore the suffocating weight drape over him, tapping on one of the applications he had installed in his phone. His thumb scrolls through the timeline, he only had fleeting glimpses of images posted by the people he followed. One particular picture stops him from scrolling further; a picture of the man in his picture with another man he recognizes. _Johnny_ , he mutters under his breath, calling the other man without the honorifics he deserves.

Without missing a beat, he exits the application and dials Johnny’s number. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ No answer. He dials again, this time his anxiety gets the best of him as he bites on nails. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ No answer yet again.

An exasperated sigh escapes his lips as he tosses his phone away from him. He knows he shouldn’t be acting like this; being hung up over Mark obsessively, calling on people he’s currently with. His rational self will probably slap the light out of himself but right now his irrational self is taking control.

He tosses and turn on the couch, flapping himself up and down like a fish on land even, trying his hardest to let go of his feelings. His phone screen lights up followed by a ringtone. He grunts and shuffles to get his tossed phone. The ringing keeps going as Jeno’s name appears on as a caller.

“What do you want?” He finally answers.

“I know you’re probably busy but Renjun insists we invite you. Are you down for Wednesday Night at J’s?!” The call at the other end is loud with chatters, Jeno had to shout for him to hear his voice over it, earning an annoyed growl from Haechan.

“You don’t need to shout. I can hear you properly.” He voices out his discontent, “I’ll be there.”

“What?!”

“I’ll be there!” Haechan had no choice but to shout his reply.

“What?!” But Jeno still can’t hear him.

“Okay!” Haechan replies shortly.

“Cool!” Jeno sounds ecstatic, thrilled Haechan is finally coming over to hang out with them.

The call ends and another sigh escapes Haechan’s lips. He didn’t plan on going out, but he just feels like he needs to get out of his home, be with his friends, take his mind off of someone. Satisfied with what he is wearing now, he puts on his black converse as he types something to his phone and head out.

J’s is Jaemin and Jeno’s newly opened Bar & Bistro, a dream they both had and achieved together. Haechan still remembers on the day of the opening, the both of them had the proudest and happiest smile bloomed on their faces. A smile so exquisite even Haechan was mesmerized. He wished one day he could be so happy he too can showcase that kind of smile to everyone.

As the door opens, a jingle from the bell hanging on the door alerts everyone in the bar to turn towards him. Jaemin and Jeno’s place had always been full of customers but this is the most people Haechan had ever seen. _No wonder I could hear the rowdiness one block from here._ He scans the room and a small smile curves on his face as he sees a set of men waving, ushering him to come to them.

“I see the business is blooming…” Haechan greets his friends, reaching for a glass from Jeno’s extended hand. Haechan takes a sip and almost spits out the drink he Jeno handed him. “What is this? A new menu? Tastes like plain water. I almost spit it out, you know.”

“It is water.” Renjun, who is sitting next to him, cuts in. “I told him to serve you water because alcohol is bad for you. Remember last time, you had one of our newest drink and you _almost_ got us beaten up?”

“That’s a good idea!” Haechan’s face lights up as if he had heard the best proposed idea ever from Renjun. “I’ll take that drink, Jen. What is it called? Dancing With a Stranger?”

With a proud smile on his face, Jeno hands Haechan the drink he requested, earning a glare from Renjun. Jeno gives Renjun his ‘the-dude-is-a-customer-I-can’t-say-no’ shrug earning a scowl from the latter this time.

“I’m just going to go to Jaemin. I don’t want in on any of this.” His hands flail around in the air as he jumps down from the stool. “Don’t get your drunken self in trouble this time.” With that one last advise, Renjun walks away.

“Who put thorns in his drink?” Haechan mutters sarcastically.

“He had a fight with his partner, lay off of him.”

“Fight, huh?”

“That reminds me. How’s Mark doing?”

At the sound of his name, Haechan breath hitches as he lets the question hangs unanswered. He downs his probably-stronger-than-vodka drink and almost pass out. Haechan can feel blood rushing to his head, his body temperature spikes up and his vision begins to blur. “Give me another one, Jens” Haechan orders another drink, his speech is slurred, and his eyes are hooded.

As per ordered, Jeno serves him the same drink and he watches how his friend drink it all in one shot. Not a good sign. He can see Haechan is getting drunk faster than his normal pace. When Haechan ordered another one, he refuses, earning a glare from the former. Jeno notices Haechan hunches over the bar, prepping himself to sleep. “I need to serve other customers so can you take your sleepy drunk self to the back. Renjun and Jaemin should be there.”

Haechan grunts but obediently follows Jeno’s command as he gathers himself up and jumps down the high stool. He staggers to his feet, swaying a little as he makes his way to Jaemin and Renjun. Being drunk out of his mind, Haechan stumbles on his own feet, making himself fall flat on his face. He would have fallen flat on his face if it wasn’t for a pair of strong arms grabbing him by the waist and holding on to his wrist.

“Be careful.” The owner of those pair of arms said.

Haechan is too drunk to notice he is in another embrace of a man, slurring his thank you like the drunk man he is. Too intoxicated to feel the man’s arm coiling around him, pulling him closer until he can feel the man’s breath near his ear.

“How about we take this somewhere else?”

In his mind, Haechan declines the offer strongly but his body betrays him as his words come out as a hush mumble.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The man whispers in his ear, his hand slides down to Haechan’s lower back, cupping the cheeks in his palm.

Haechan feels extremely uncomfortable, trying to use all his strength to push the man away from him but fails. _Damn it. I shouldn’t have drunk that drink._ “No.” Haechan rejects weakly, his strength had gone to attempt on pushing the man off of him.

“He said no.” A voice interrupts them.

Haechan can feel his arm getting pulled by another force, hauling him to their warm embrace. He recognizes the warmth and without a second doubt, snuggles himself again the other man, closing his eyes to feel the euphoria of being in _his_ arms.

He can feel butterfly kisses on his neck, tickling him as his eyes flutter open. His vision is a blur and he last thing he remember is a stranger flirting with him. He regains his clarity of mind and immediately pushes the stranger off of him. “I have a boyfriend!” Shouting the only logical reason he can think of.

“I sure hope that boyfriend is me or this would have been pretty awkward.”

Haechan recovers his vision and the sight of his familiar apartment greets him. _Their_ familiar apartment. “Mark?”

“Is there any other boyfriend of yours I don’t know off?” Mark slides off Haechan and sits at the edge of the bed.

Haechan can hear the sadness in Mark’s tone of voice. Guilt pricks at his conscience as he recalls his memories from J’s, getting drunk and allowing another man to touch him when he already has a wonderful boyfriend. “My only boyfriend is Mark Lee!” He declares, earning a smile from Mark. “But, why are you here? Weren’t you at Johnny’s place?”

“I was… until I received a text from you saying you were going to J’s. I was on edge the whole evening. Then, Renjun texted me saying it’s not his fault you ordered the strongest drink they served and said he is worried about you…” Mark trails off. “I’ve never ran as fast as I did.”

“I’m sorry…” Haechan apologizes as he looks up to Mark, tears threaten to roll down his cheeks, but he knows he is in no position to cry about this. It is his fault.

Mark looks down on Haechan, his eyes is round and watery, a small pout can be seen on Haechan’s lips and Mark wants nothing more than to pin Haechan down.

“Are you angry?”

No answer from Mark.

Haechan starts to panic. He had ruined Mark’s night out with his friends, caught drunk in another guy’s arms and he had made Mark angry at him. “I-I’ll do anything to make it up to you!”

“Anything?” A mischievous grin spreads widely on Mark’s face.

“Anything.” Haechan replies enthusiastically.

“Then get ready for a ride of your life.” Mark whispers, his eyes glinting with impetuous passion.


End file.
